50 Reasons to Have Sex Glee
by mystic7194
Summary: In How I Met Your Mother they create a list of 50 Reasons to Have Sex. I've written a fic for every reason. The fics are mostly slash from different fandoms including Sherlock, Supernatural, Grimm, and Glee. Most fics stand alone. This story contains the Glee fics. Visit my profile for fics in other fandoms. see each chapter for specific warnings, pairings, ext.
1. R 4: Friend Told You About New Position

In this chapter Kurt gets an interesting e-mail from Puck.

The Anderson's are at a business conference in Europe leaving Blaine home alone for the weekend. Blaine took the chance to invite Kurt over for a Carry Grant movie marathon and maybe a bit of making out.

While Blaine is downstairs making popcorn, Kurt uses Blaine's laptop to check his email. In his inbox there's a message from Puck to all of the glee club. He opens it without thinking.

Suddenly dozens of images of people having sex in various complex and sometimes painful-looking positions pop onto the screen. They range widely from one person alone to as many as 5 people. Some pictures even incorporate toys or various household items. Under each picture is an explanation of how to achieve each position.

"Wow," Kurt jumps, startled, as Blaine's voice suddenly comes from right behind him. "I didn't even know people could bend that way.

"You scared me," Kurt says but, Blaine's attention is firmly fixed on the screen.

"What is he gonna do with that microwave?" Blaine wonders aloud. "And the VCR?"

"Oh. I was just…" Kurt trails off trying to find an explanation as he makes a fumbling attempt to close the computer window. Blaine bats his hand away. He scrolls through the e-mail examining each position. Kurt watches him nervously.

"Were you looking for something to spice up our sex life?" Blaine asks.

"No of course not," Kurt quickly denies. "It's just an e-mail Puck sent."

"Oh," Blaine nods. "Because it doesn't all look too bad. Some of it actually looks quite fun."

"Fun?" Kurt repeats gobsmacked.

"Yeah fun," Blaine repeats, his megawatt smile lighting up the room. "But we don't have to. It's not…"

"Let's try it," Kurt interrupts.

Blaine's right. It is fun.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. They make my day. Check out my profile for other '50 Reason to Have Sex ' stories written for the BBC Sherlock and Sherlock Holmes (2009 movie) fandoms. Future stories will also be written in the Supernatural and Grimm fandoms. Keep a look out for them in the upcoming days.


	2. Reason 9: Because You are in a Hotel

Spoilers:3x19 Prom-asaurus Pairing: Kurt/Blaine Rating: R Warning: Sex

In this chapter Kurt proves that he loves Blaine's hair with or without gel (by having sex with him in a hotel room).

AN: Set after 3x19 Prom-asaurus.

As the McKinley prom winds down, Kurt and Blaine make their way to Kurt's car. While Kurt drives, Blaine fusses with his un-jelled hair in the passenger's-side mirror.

"Stop that," Kurt scolds gently. "It's not that bad."

"I look like the love child of a poorly groomed poodle and a badly trimmed hedge."

"I think you're sexy no matter what."

Blaine responds with a look of skepticism.

"I'll just have to show you then," Kurt grins mischievously.

"How would you do that?" Blaine asks.

"Well we still have that hotel room until morning so we might as well use it."

Kurt's hands twist themselves into Blaine's hair as Blaine sucks Kurt's cock. It feels so different to be able to run his hands through Blaine's curls without getting a handful of goop. Kurt uses his handhold to gently guide Blaine further onto his cock until the other boy is eagerly deep throating him.

When he gets too close to coming he pulls Blaine away and guides him toward the bed. Kurt works Blaine open with the lube he keeps in his car. He fucks Blaine with gentle rocking motions as Blaine gets used to having Kurt's cock inside him. Kurt leans forward to kiss his boyfriend's gorgeous lips. His hands find their way back into Blaine's hair as their tongues tangle together.

"Harder, Kurt."

At his boyfriend's command Kurt speeds up his thrusts, drawing enthusiastic moans from the man beneath him. It isn't long until both boys are coming. First Blaine comes with a loud moan. Watching Blaine's face contort in unrestrained pleasure and feeling the ex-warbler's entrance clench around him pushes Kurt over the edge into orgasm.

Kurt cleans them up and joins his boyfriend on the bed. Kurt strokes Blaine's hair as they drift off to sleep together.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review.


	3. Reason 21: To prove we're not in a rut

Spoilers: None Pairing: Kurt/Blaine Length: 433 words Rating: PG-13 Warning: sexual references

Summary: In this chapter college keeps Kurt and Blaine pretty busy so they have to make time for sex.

a href=" . "Masterpost/a

AN: I'm going to apologies for the oaf at the beginning of this story. He says some rude, untrue things. He doesn't express my views.

"Ashley hasn't let me fuck her for weeks," one of the boys in Kurt's theater class complains as they wait for their teacher to arrive. "You gay boys have it so easy . The other guy is always up for it. There's no 'I'm tired' or 'I'm on my period'." He uses a false, high-pitched, whiney voice to imitate his girlfriends. Before Kurt can verbal tear this asshole a new one the teacher arrives and class begins.

Kurt sighs as he thinks contemplates how wrong his classmate is. Just because Blaine moved to New York to attend NYU and they share an apartment doesn't mean they're going at it like rabbits. Both of them have part time jobs and a full class load as well as separate social lives. They don't always have a lot of time for intimacy. Most days Blaine has to leave for his morning class before Kurt is awake and Kurt doesn't get home from rehearsal until Blaine is asleep. They had to make do with quick kisses as they rush out the door and occasionally meeting for a rushed lunch. Kurt tries to remember the last time he and Blaine had sex. It's been... at least a month. Shit. It's been THAT long. It's hard to believe how much time has passed without Kurt noticing. He can't let it go on.

He decides to skip his environmental biology class in the afternoon. Blaine doesn't have class and usually uses the time to clean up the apartment. Kurt can take the chance to surprise him. When he gets home Blaine is doing the dishes.

"Hey, babe," Blaine dries his hands and greets Kurt with a kiss. "I didn't expect to see you tonight."

"I decided to skip my class. All the notes are online anyway," Kurt informs him. Kurt holds Blaine close and deepens the kiss. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Kurt, we live together," Blaine points out as Kurt places gentle nips along his jawline. "I see you every day."

"Yeah, but normally one of us is asleep," Kurt returns. "We haven't had sex in a month."

"Are you planning to fix that?" Blaine teases. He can feel Kurt's erection pressing against him.

"Yeah," Kurt responds, rubbing his erection into his boyfriend's growing hardness. "I want you to make love to me against the counter and make sure I can still feel you when I'm at rehearsal wishing I was in bed with you."

"I like that plan." Blaine presses Kurt up against the counter with his body. After that there isn't much intelligent conversation.

AN: Please leave me a review. Making Kurt dirty talk was hard and I'm not sure it sounds genuine.


	4. R 25: Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye

Spoilers: None. Pairing: Kurt/Blaine Length: 256 words Rating: PG Warning: sexual references, kissing, implied sex

Summary: Kurt walks in to Blaine dancing to "Lets Get It On" by Marvin Gaye so they do.

AN: I didn't recognize the song from the name then I listened to it and said "oh, that song".

Kurt drops his bag in the hallway, toes off his shoes, and heads toward the kitchen. The smell of something good cooking fills the house. Blaine's night class must have finished early.

Kurt stops just inside the kitchen door and takes in the site before him. Blaine has the radio turned up and is dancing to the music as he chops vegetables. At one point he sings along, using a carrot as a faux microphone. The last lines of an upbeat, unfamiliar pop song fade and a new song beings.

I've been really tryin', baby

Tryin' to hold back this feeling for so long

And if you feel like I feel, baby

Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon

Let's get it on

Blaine dances to the slower song. His hips moving in a way that make Kurt's mouth water and his cock harden. Blaine is so engrossed in cooking that he doesn't notice Kurt get closer until the other boy is pressed against his back.

"Ah, baby, let's get it on," Kurt whispers in his ear. "Let's love, baby."

"Kurt, I didn't know you were home," Blaine says.

Let's get it on, sugar

Let's get it on

Kurt trails kisses from Blaine's shoulder to his lips.

We're all sensitive people

With so much to give

The kiss deepens until both of them have to pull away so they can breathe.

Understand me, sugar

Since we've got be here

Let's live

Kurt turns Blaine around so that they're facing each other and begins to undress him.

"I love you"

AN: We're halfway done! yay! Unfortunately the majority of the remaining reasons aren't done yet and grad school starts up Monday. Not yay. Please leave me a review.


	5. Reason 27: Your Chance With a Celebrity

Reason 27: Your One Chance With a Celebrity

Spoilers: None Pairing: Kurt/Blaine Rating: PG-13 Warning: Drinking, references to sex

Summary:Blaine runs across famous!Kurt in a bar and they hit it off.

AN:AU where Kurt and Blaine never met. Kurt's life is very similar to Chris Coffer's (sudden rise to fame via a Glee-like show, screaming fan-girls, ext.). Rachel is also in the show. The show is called Show Choir.

"Did you see who's sitting over there?" Blaine's roommate, John, asks as he brings over the next round.

"The blond twins?" Jason asks. "I'm already on it."

"No, not them," John replies. "It's the cast of that choir show that Blaine's likes. That boy you moon over is there."

"You mean Kurt Hummel?" Blaine tries to clarify. "And I don't moon over him." Blaine tries to argue a bit too late.

"You have a playlist on your I-pod called 'definitely not Show Choir season 1' which contains all the music from Show Choir season 1.

"It's good music," Blaine argues.

"How many magazines do you have with his face on it?" John asks.

"Six," Blaine admits.

"You nearly bought the life-sized cardboard cutout when we went to FYE," John adds.

"But I didn't," Blaine argues.

"Only because it wouldn't fit in your car."

"Are you even listening?" Rachel asks exasperated.

"Um, yeah. You should definitely talk to the costume people about that," Kurt says.

"Nice try, Kurt," Rachel returns. "I was talking about the song selections for the next episode. What has you so distracted?"

"Nothing," Kurt says although it's obvious to Rachel that he's lying. Rachel follows his gaze to where Kurt's been looking the entire night.

"Is it a handsome, dark-haired nothing?" Rachel teases. "He keeps looking over here. I think he like you. You should hit that." Kurt blushes.

"I'm…I'm going to the bathroom," Kurt states before quickly fleeing the table.

Rachel smiles and calls over one of the waiters.

"What's the drink with the dirtiest name that you serve here?

One of the waiter's places a drink in front of Blaine.

"What is this?" Blaine asks. "I didn't order it."

"This is a screaming orgasm," the waiter explains."Mr. Hummel sent it over."

Kurt returns to the table to find Rachel looking smug.

"What did you do?" Kurt questions.

Rachel puts on her best innocent face but Kurt isn't buying it.

"That guy you were looking at sent a note over," Rachel says.

The note reads:

You were nice enough to give me an orgasm so I thought I might return the favor.

On the back there's the address to a nearby apartment building followed by a smiley face.

AN: Between school and computer issues I didn't get this chapter up yesterday so I'm posting 2 today. Please leave me a review.


	6. Reason 34: Your Roommate Is Out of Town

Title: Reason 34: Your Roommate Is Out of Town And You can Do It On the Couch

Spoilers : None Pairing: Kurt/Blaine Length: 509 words Rating: PG-13 Warning: mentions of sex, getting caught

Summary: Rachel is gone for the weekend and Blaine and Kurt take advantage.

It's hard for Blaine and Kurt to be apart after Kurt moves to New York. They spend way too much time texting each other, Skype every night, and sing to each other whenever they can. It makes being apart bearable but it's not the same as actually being together. So the first three day weekend Blaine has from school he's travelling to New York to visit Kurt.

Kurt meets Blaine at the train station on Friday evening. Kurt spots Blaine first in the swirling crowd of people. He practically jumps into his boyfriend's arms. They lose track of him as they hug, pressed tightly together as people stream around them, only pulling apart when the crowd jostling them at all sides becomes too much.

Kurt drives them back to the apartment he shares with Rachel. It's beautifully decorated. You'd have never guessed that almost everything came from garage sales and bargain web sites. It's obviously Kurt's work.

"I rented that Struck By Lightning movie you were talking about," Kurt says as they enter the apartment. "Let's see if this Chris Coffer kid looks as much like me as you say he does."

The sit pressed together on the couch Rachel bought from IKEA. You couldn't even fit a credit card between them. Kurt rests his head on Blaine's shoulder a few minutes into the movie. Blaine occasionally feeds Kurt popcorn from the shared bucket on his lap. Kurt will lick Blaine's fingers as Blaine puts the popcorn in him mouth to make sure he gets all the butter and salt off them. It makes Blain's cock twitch.

About half-way through the movie Kurt loses interest in his look-a-like onscreen and focuses on his boyfriend. He tilts his head up from where it rests on Blaine's shoulder and presses their lips together. Blaine also loses interest in the movie as their tongues tangle together. Kurt pushes Blaine so he's lying flat on the couch and Kurt is on top of him. Kurt reaches his hand down to unbutton Blaine's pants.

"Wait," Blaine reluctantly pushes Kurt away. "Won't Rachel be home soon." He didn't want his first interaction with Rachel this weekend to be her walking in on them in the middle of things.

"She visiting Fin in Ohio this weekend," Kurt explains as he nuzzles Blaine's neck. "We have the apartment to ourselves."

"We're alone?" Blaine tries to confirm. "Damn, if I'd known that before I would have been all over you half an independent film ago."

It just so happens that Rachel and Finn have a fight which results in Rachel coming back to New York on Saturday instead of on Sunday. Blaine and Kurt are in the middle of having sex in the shower, trying to wash off from having sex in the kitchen. Kurt pretends it's only him inside and that Blaine's gone to a get a pizza. They're caught a little later when Rachel notices that Blaine's hair is wet. They have to listen to a 20 minute about hygiene and respect for shared spaces.

AN: I hope you liked that. I couldn't resist adding that bit at the end. Please leave me a review with the good and needs improvement bits.


	7. R41: he looks like your hot stepbro

Title: Reason 41: Because she looks like your superhot cousin and this is the closest it'll ever get to being okay

Spoilers: None Pairing: past Kurt/Blaine (break-up), one sided Kurt/Finn, Kurt/not!Finn Rating: PG-13 Warning: crush on step-brother, psudo-incest, implications of sex, masturbation, Klaine break-up

Summary: Kurt's crush on Finn resurfaces.

It's basically Blaine's fault. After Kurt moves to New York they try to do the long distance thing. They really do try. At first it's ok but then Kurt gets so busy at his new job that he barely has time to breath. Blaine has glee club, school, and a part time job. Suddenly Skype sessions go from daily to every couple of days to once a week. It shouldn't blindside Kurt as much as it does when Blaine tells Kurt that he can't handle the distance. He shouldn't be surprised but he's devastated.

He cries his eyes out that night and is on autopilot, barely there mentally, when he goes in to work the next day.

Unexpectedly Finn's the one who helps him get through it. Finn takes a couple of days off and comes to New York to stay with him. Kurt plays good host and shows Finn the sites. He bakes cookies and they talk. Finn let's Kurt cry on his shoulder. It really helps.

His apartment is tiny with a couch so small that if Finn tried to sleep on it nearly as much of him would be off it as on it. So while Finn stays with him they share a bed. It shouldn't be a big deal. They're brothers.

The last full day that Finn is staying in Kurt's apartment is a Sunday. Kurt doesn't have to go into work and Finn won't be leaving until tomorrow so Kurt decides to let them sleep in.

It's still early when morning sunlight rolls in and nudges Kurt wake. Kurt tries to hide from the light in the chest of the man lying next to him. His still mostly asleep mind beings to admire the body he's pressed so close to. It smells good, manly without being dirty. It's strong too. Lots of lean muscles that he's love to feel wrapped around him. Love to feel it holding him down as they…

Realization of just who that body he's fantasizing about belongs to brings his mind to a screeching halt. Oh shit. He's been thinking about Finn. His brother. 'Step-brother' a traitorous part of his mind supplies. That doesn't make it better. Finn's his straight brother. He can't think about him like that. He forbids his mind to think about Finn like that.

Kurt realizes later that he's an idiot if he actually though that was going to work. He comes to that realization when he finds Finn in his kitchen making breakfast in his boxers. His eye's roam Finn's body before he can stop them. When they sit down to eat Kurt spends more time staring at Finn's chest than his face. He barely hears anything Finn says because he's so distracted.

He hopes that everything will go back to normal when Finn leaves but he's wrong. It's about a week later and Kurt is lying in bed trying to "take care of himself". Masturbate is a word Kurt isn't comfortable using even in his own head. He's been picturing that beefy blond who plays Thor as he strokes himself. He pretends it's the other man's hand rather than his own but it's not enough. He's close but can't come. Then, Chris Hemsworth suddenly becomes Finn and he's coming so hard he sees stars. That's when he realizes how deep this is.

A few months Kurt is at a gay bar with some of his friends from work. He looks across the room and his eye catches on Finn seated at a small table with a few friends. A second look makes him realize it isn't Finn but the resemblance is remarkable. One of his friends catches him staring and sends not!Finn a drink saying it's from Kurt. After a bit of drinking and chatting not!Finn invites Kurt to his apartment. Kurt accepts.

Hopefully he can get these feelings for Finn out of his system.

AN: I my head this ends with Kurt and not!Finn becoming boyfriends then Kurt brings not!Finn home to Ohio. Brittany goes 'why are there two Finns' which leads to everyone realizing that Kurt's BF is a Finn Clone. I'm not going to write that story because it would either end sad or Kurt/Finn and I'm not a fan of either. If any of you want to run with it go ahead just send me the link because I'd like to know what you come up with.

Please leave me a review because they make me smile.


End file.
